Care is required in handling and applying chemical fertilizers in order to avoid environmental damage, poisoning of wildlife and chemical induced illness to agricultural workers. There are well documented instances in which the requisite care was not exercised, with disastrous results. As a result, there is a movement toward organic fertilizers.
Two common forms of organic fertilizer are manure and plant matter compost. Both are difficult to handle. A further inherent disadvantage with manure is that it tends to be host to weed seeds.